The purpose of the proposed research is to apply modern psychophysical methods to the study of taste function in human subjects under conditions of controlled adaptation. Specifically, we will study: The time course of the growth and decline of sensation with continuous stimulation. Temporal summation at threshold for representatives of the various taste qualities. Relate these data to data on the sensitivity of the taste system to temporal frequency modulation previously collected in this laboratory. Develop a model of the temporal properties of the taste system. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Collings, Virginia B., Lauren Lindberg and Donald H. McBurney. Spatial interactions of taste stimuli on the human tongue. Perception and Psychophysics, 1975, in press. Thomas M. Eberle, Lynn P. Rehm and Donald H McBurney. Fear decrement to anxiety hierarchy items -- effects of stimulus intensity. Behavior Research and Therapy, 1975, 13, 255-261.